Talk:Sanders Gorge
"?" Is there anything special about the question mark in this map, or is it just there for hahas? DemonicGoblin 22:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Just for hahas. -- 22:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It does serve a purpose in indicating a tangle of corridors though. I think the way that the passages overlap might have been tricky to create a map for, and it does mean players can't just look at the map to pick their way through to the objective. They get to explore and feel a bit lost instead. :) -- WarBlade 22:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I feel like they could have done the map better... I keep getting lost in there, can't figure out if the level I am on connects to where I am going or what.I know the dotted lines somewhat help, but not fully. DemonicGoblin 05:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Making you feel lost is probably the whole point. :) -- WarBlade 05:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well Sander needs a better hobby lol DemonicGoblin 06:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Complete map I went to explore and mapped out the entire cave system. Here it is. I filled in solid lines on the map where there should be. The thick lines represent the corresponding colored lights/torches. Follow the orange torches to get to the power plant the fastest. Follow the green lights back. Someone can put this up on the page. Sanders Gorge Map - logisim We encourage good faith editors to be bold. Feel free to put the map up so that others can see your work. Thanks for the map. 18:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Okay lol. I didn't want to register, figure out how to upload an image, and make the correct wiki formatting to put in on the main page. But it's done now. You are the best robot indeed. Logisim 05:31, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Logism, may I modify your map? I'm just going to number the plants so players know in what sequence they appear as your waypoints when you do the mission. --Mensahero 04:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, but my point was that you shouldn't get them in the order of the waypoints. You should plot out a route to get them in the most convenient manner. Do whatever you want with the map -- my additions are public domain and the image is based on a screenshot of a copyrighted game anyway. Also, I noticed the wiki drastically reduces the resolution of the image to the point where the text is blurry, not sure how to fix that. Logisim 21:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::The route given by the mission is actually quite efficient IMHO, but it's up to the player to proceed as he wishes. I also upated some parts. --Mensahero 06:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Map with routes and weapon crate locations Got tired of cross-referencing the two different maps (one with the routes and one with the crates) and made a quick mashup with both of them on the same map. Enjoy. M0RGION 19:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC)